


The killing of Dead Bird's Studio

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Insanity, Killing, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: After losing another Movie Award,Grooves started to believe he wasn't good enough for anythingOne night the penguin was drinking in his car when he forgets to lock up his studio,he walked back in where Conductor was and he started to gloat about winningGrooves finally broke
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The killing of Dead Bird's Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Um..So this is practice for me to write a character with an accent
> 
> I suck at it so this is practice..

Fireworks glowed in the sky as they exploded into particles, the residence cheered happily at this even though some didn't know what was happening

It was a celebration, made by someone who won a very important award

This would have been wonderful to many, if things were going great for them

Things weren't for one penguin away from everyone else

The penguin sat in his car drinking down another beer, he needed to forget..this day wasn't good for him

He had lost another award,this was the 50th one and he worked hard on this one

But he lost again, he lost to the Conductor again

Before they announced who won, Grooves had hope this time. His faith was strong.

When they announced it however, he didn't clap along with everyone he just stood there and watched the owl take his award and say some words. He didn't smile..he didn't care..all he cared about was winning THAT award, but he didn't...once again

Grooves was upset, really upset, but nobody seemed to noticed from the celebration that the Conductor hosted

He should have gotten that award,he and his crew worked so hard to make this movie the best one yet. But they lost anyways

The dreams of becoming a star came true..but crumbled in front of him

The penguin drank down the bottle so he could just forget,his brain became fuzzy but not enough

"That.. _pecking_ owl..that bird is able to still win..even if he did..nothing to win it.." He mumbled under his breath, Grooves threw the empty bottle on the passengers seat before reaching for another

Sadly, that was his last. The penguin slammed his head on the steering wheel,"Pecking..hell. I hate him..so.. _pecking_ much.." He mumbled again looking deadly through those glasses. But it was clear those eyes didn't hold happiness or joy like they usually did, they held hatred..a will to kill

Grooves was about to pull his car out of the driveway to go home, but then he remembered something. He got out and walked towards Dead Bird Studios

The door opened slowly, the lights were off except one little light. Grooves walked towards his studio's doors and locked the up for the night, before he turned around he heard someone else enter the room from the other door

"Well if it ain't DJ Peck Neck!" A harsh Scottish voice scream out with clear mockery in the tone

Grooves tensed up at the sound of the owl's voice, it was annoying and the last thing he needed to hear today

"How is it to lose 50 times in a row?"

The penguin looked at him with hateful eyes but clearly he couldn't see them, those thick glasses didn't help at all

"Ah heard the press was coming to interview me tomorrow,yer'll be there right? Of course yer'll be! Ye work here!" The owl laughed

Grooves didn't find it funny at all, all he wanted to do was go home. He held back the rage and walked towards the exit 

Before he grabbed the handle of the door, he noticed a shiny thing in his eye. He knew what it was..he knew what the owl was trying to do. He did it everytime

"Do ye like it? It's a lot heavier then the others,trust me..Ah know.."

Grooves looked at him really upset,"If you don't stop-"

"Can't believe this is the award that over powers the rest!"

"Conductor-"

"Ah think ah'll put it right here with the words 'The Conductors Award,Not Grooves' Ah think it's a nice idea. What do ye think?"

"Shut up.."

"What was that? Ah can't hear ye over the cheers of my loyal fans, where are yers at?"

"If you don't shut up-"

"If ah don't what? Sorry ' _darling_ ' ah can't hear ye!"

Laughing. That _damned_ laugh. Grooves heard it enough. It was driving him insane

"Just.Shut.Up."

The Conductor was a bit set back by his voice, it was usually full of joy..he just thought he was joking before, but now he sounded serious. He shook it off and went back to messing with him again,"What's wrong Groovesy?" The owl walked up with a sly smile plastered across his beak

"Jealous yer movies aren't as good as mine?"

Grooves finally snapped

The Conductor couldn't react in time before Grooves punched him knocking him to the ground

The gold award sliding across the floor

"What the peck?! Ah get it yer jealous! Ye didn't need to-"

The owl was shut up with another punch to his face causing a bruise to appear with a bit of blood

The Conductor groaned in pain, he looked up at the penguin..his eyes were now visible and held anger

"G..Grooves?"

He said looking at his rival in fear. The penguin breathed heavily clenching his fist down blood on it from the punch

"Why..won't you ever shut up? Your voice..is so.. _irritating_..it's like having nails on a chalk bored.."

The penguin grabbed the owl by the collar lifting him up

"I can't..stand you. Everything you do, gets on my nerves. I'd just wish you NEVER walk back into work."

Conductor was thrown to the ground once again

He tried to stand up but was stopped by the penguin pinning him down with his foot

"You have..NO right to stand..I deserved those award! I work. Day and Night to make my movies! But you win every PECKING time!"

The owl looked up at the face of the penguin feeling tears growing in his eyes

"Your movies are nothing compared to the passion and hard work I put into mine! You do NOTHING! Yet you win every damn year!"

"G..Gro-"

"SHUT UP!"

The Conductor was shut up by more pressure to his chest causing a small cough

"You cheat every year! I'm SICK of it! So I think it's time for you to learn your lesson.."

"P..Please..Ah..ah'm sorry.."

The penguin glared down at the helpless owl hate in his eyes, they were clear now..it was like the hatred was peering through the glass

"No..you will never..EVER..be forgiven as long as I'm alive.."

The Conductor looked at him tears were slowly going down

"Please! Ah have..grand kids..and if ah'm not there..they won't have anyone..there for them!" Grooves was no having the laugh

"Their way too young to remember you..it's not like you were a good grandfather anyways."

Soon..The owl broke too, instead not mentally..emotionally. He stopped holding back tears and just let it all out

"So pathetic.."

Grooves looked at the crying owl seeing him like that..made him feel powerful...it made him want to see him hurt more.

The penguin smirked in a sadistic way as he added more pressure to the Conductor's chest. His pumps digged into the feathers making it feel like they would go through the muscle. The owl started to coughed again trying to breath but the added pressure mixed the tears made it harder to

The penguin kicked him onto his stomach causing a grunt to come out, he slammed his leg onto his back causing a scream to appear

"You have a strong mind..yet..you're not strong to fight back..pathetic.."

Grooves backed up a tiny bit and looked at the Conductor who was in slight pain

"Stand up."

The owl sniffed trying not to listen

"I said STAND UP!"

"Ah..Ah can't.."

"Come on! I only fractured your back, your legs work just fine, now stand up and face me like a real bird!"

The Conductor grunted as he tried to stand, he grabbed the trophy cases to hold his balance trying not to struggle. He needed to escape..but how? It wasn't a secret Grooves was stronger then him, physically at least, and he couldn't move all that well thanks to his spine being fractured. The owl looked around trying to find something he could use to defend himself..nothing

These were one of those times he wished he had taken his knives with him to work. His hand almost slipped but he quickly grabbed the case with his other hand, the owl's tears were building up again the pain being unbearable

"You're so pathetic..you can't do anything! Let alone stand!"

Grooves laughed bordering on insanity, The Conductor looked over at the penguin, frightened,"Why didn't I do this before?! I could have killed you YEARS ago!" The penguin screamed out making the owl wince in fear. Grooves stopped laughing for a moment and smiled at him,"So..you going to fight back? You were fighting back there, so why not now?"

In a joking manner, the penguin stroked his chin,"Maybe it's account of the fact you weren't in pain..am I correct?" He asked laughing in between the pause,"That's the case huh? Maybe I could ease the pain a bit.." Grooves reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife

The Conductor looked at the blade in fear, he was finally freaking out, he needed to get out of here. Out of pure desperation, he let go of the trophy case and ran towards the reception desk. He knew there was a knife there, the owl reached his hand out to grab it

But sadly he couldn't get there in time

A stab of a knife hit his side causing him to cry out in pain,"Nice try _darling_. But it's not going to work." The penguin watched the owl fall to the ground crying,"Is there something wrong with your arm darling?" Conductor's arm was over his face trying to masks his tears, Grooves smirked once again and walked over to the owl,"How about I try to cut it off?"

A crazed look shined through the glasses as the penguin slashed the knife down hitting the muscle, feathers and blood going onto the floor, some blood ending on Grooves. He laughed as he went down quicker with a smile across his beak, the screams filled him with such sick joy..it overpowered his drunkenness

"Hey Bow..have you seen Conductor?" Hat Kid asks looking around the area full of familer and new faces, her friend Bow Kid was standing beside her waiting for candy apples,"Nope. We've been standing in line, remember?" Bow said looking ahead groaning seeing as the line wasn't getting shorter. Hat Kid stepped out of line a bit,"I have a feeling..theres something wrong.." She walked forward,"Come on Bow. We got to find them."

Bow Kid looked at the stand with the apples,"B-But..candy apples.." "We can get them later. Let's go find them!" Hat Kid grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out 

Grooves pulled the bloodied knife away with a sicking smile,"I hope that helped _darling_." Conductor fell back when the penguin pushed him away, he couldn't move his arm due to the impulse being cut away from his body,"P-Please..stop.." Grooves smirked more grabbing his arm he couldn't move, he started to bend it making more screams come out

Soon the bone snapped and the arm hanged uselessly on a small bit of muscle, the owl's breathing quickened as he experience the new wave of pain. He saw the blue penguin smiling with the smile he would see everyday..was that smile a lie? That happy tone of voice? Tears once again appeared in his eyes

"G-Grooves..please..ah-ah beg you..stop.." The penguin just smiled more,"Why? I'm having..so much..pecking fun. Aren't I allowed to have myself some _fun_?"

He asked tilting his head that damned smile not leaving,"Ah..Ah won't tell..anyone..ye-ye can have t-the awards..all of them! Just..just please let me go.." Groove's smile disappeared for a moment looking at the award that was thrown across the floor

Conductor tried his best to sit up, he was able to sit up against the glass. He took in deep breaths before looking over at the penguin, he had picked up the award from this year and looked a bit..surprised. The owl looked away for a moment, maybe this was all he had to do to be let out. To go home himself..

But when he looked over..all that hope faded when he saw that sick smile returning to Groove's face

The Conductor cried out the award hitting his face causing his face to be hit with extreme pressure, blood was on the award and his face

"That award is NOTHING! I can't believe you think you can save yourself by using THAT waste of martial to bribe me!"

The owl flipped to his side crying softly feeling blood go down his face, he was shaking as the penguin laughed out. Grooves walked forward taking hold of the award again,"But I'll take it..so I can end your life in a more fun way!"

"W..Why? Are you..doing this?" Conductor asks his voice hiccuping 

"Ever since I met you..I always have hated you. You were always loud, rude, and an absolute pain to deal with. When it came to simple tasks, you always made things hard. You win every pecking year, even though you reuse the same pecking plot! Your "fan base" consists of people who mainly HATE me! You're mean to everyone, you constantly are drunk, and you threaten people when things don't go your way!"

Grooves held the award above the owl and kicked him to his stomach,"And honestly..I'm not sure why nobody killed you yet.." The penguin said before he dropped the award on Conductor's back

A sicking crunch was heard along. Grooves turned him around so he could face the owl again. The Conductor couldn't move, he felt weak. The penguin smiled even more, he grabbed the owl's head and picked him off the ground,"Maybe this will get you to move!"

Over and over again. Grooves slammed Conductor into the glass with force, the impact almost shattered the glass

The owl couldn't react in time so hardly any sound came out but in between every hit, a wince would come out

Once the penguin was happy,he dropped the owl and watched him slowly stop moving

"Wow..you were a lot weaker then I thought.."

The Conductor couldn't move..he swore his skull was broken. If only the blood could help the pain

Grooves grabbed the award one more time and held it over the owl's head

"Guess you have no reason to live anymore..worthless..peck neck. Say hi to Satan for me-"

The penguin was knocked to the side causing his head to hit the wall knocking him out at impact

"Conductor? Are you ok?!"

The owl saw two people standing over him one in purple and one in green but it was blurry

"L..Lassies?"

"It's ok! We called helped! You'll be ok!"

Hat Kid said trying to stop the blood as she panicked

Bow was also helping trying to stop the blood, her mind was now off that candy, it was now on saving this birds life

The owl looked up at the sky his head fuzzing and turning white,"Ah-Ah think..Ah'll die here instead..it'll be..for the best.." He said his eyes finally taking in darkness,"No! You're not dying on us!" The hatted girl yelled

There was no response that one time

"Conductor?"

Still nothing

"Conductor?!"

_A owl sat in front of a TV watching an old western movie. He loved the way it looked,the owl looked over at his mom with a smile,"Mom?" She looked up from her book,"When I'm older..ah wanna be a star!" The woman smiled patting his head,"Keep yer dreams up Connor. Ah believe you will become one."_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp,this was pretty dark..hope you enjoyed at the most..


End file.
